Many species of aquarium snails exist. Some snails are considered beneficial to aquariums while others are considered to be pests. Beneficial snails are usually introduced on purpose, whereas pest snails are usually introduced by accident, mostly as hitchhikers on plants or eggs on plants. Examples of more common pest snails in freshwater aquariums are Trumpet, Ramshorn, and Pond snails. These snails reproduce at a rapid rate and can quickly become a nuisance in an aquarium if not controlled.
Various snail traps for aquariums are known. However, these are overly complicated and involve structures designed to attract and funnel snails into an enclosed trapping area. It has been discovered that such complex structures are disadvantageous and unnecessary to effectively collecting snails for removal from an aquarium. An example of such a trap is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,560.
The present disclosure relates to a system for collecting aquarium snails so that they may be easily collected and removed from the aquarium.